openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Haktoria/Models
This is a list of models and sprites used in Haktoria. If it's bold, it's done. By someone. It will be noted. Player Classes Paladin A big brute guy with some armor on. Slash, rips and tears. Despite the name he's not really all that super holy. Character Weapons axblade.mdl - Projectile: Spinning axe blade axe.mdl - Viewmodel: Throwing axe. Doesn't have to be an axe, it could be a double-bladed chakram thing axtail.mdl - Effect: Trail of axe blade projectile blast.mdl - Blast sphere for the STUPIDLY POWERFUL glyph explosion gauntlet.mdl - Viewmodel: Fists Crusader This guy plays does by the book. The medium all-around between paladin and necromancer Character Weapons Necromancer This guy wears a robe overall, you can't see his face but his eyes glow. Likes magic stuffs. Character h_nec.mdl - Decapitated head of necromancer necro.mdl - Playermodel: Necromancer soulball.mdl - A sphere (glow ball effect for floating skull) soulskul.mdl - Floating skull (for soul sapping ability) Weapons bonefx.mdl - Effect: O smoke trail for bone shard bonelump.mdl - Projectile: A bunch of bones and shards (Poweredup Bone Shard) boneshrd.mdl - Projectile: a flying bone (Bone Shard) boneshot.mdl - Projectile: a small bone fragment (Bone Shard) handfx.mdl - Effect: Magic Missile effect coming from the 'hand' mm_expld.spr - Magic Missile impact explosion sprite animation (17 frames) ravproj.mdl - Projectile: A flying raven (Doesn't have to be a raven) sickle.mdl - Viewmodel: Weapon 1 (A sickle) spllbook.mdl - Viewmodel: Spell Book (Weapon 2 and 3) star.mdl - Projectile: Magic Missile (Weapon 2) ravenstf.mdl - Viewmodel: Weapon 4 (Ravenstaff) w_l2_c3.mdl - Pickup: Magic Missile w_l3_c3.mdl - Pickup: Bone Shard w_l41_c3.mdl - Pickup: Ravenstaff Piece 1 w_l42_c3.mdl - Pickup: Ravenstaff Piece 2 Assassin This woman is about stealth, bounties, and tight leather. Character assassin.mdl - Playermodel: The Assassin. h_ass.mdl - Her head decapitated Weapons v_assgr.mdl - Viewmodel: Grenade (with hand) arrow.mdl - Projectile: Crossbow Arrow arrowhit.mdl - Effect: Spinning plane of arrow impact wallop spark assgren.mdl - Projectile: thrown grenade from assassin crossbow.mdl - Viewmodel: Crossbow, shoots arrows!!! glyphwir.mdl - Tripwire for her tripwire bomb glyph Succubus Straight from the underworld, she makes a living off of ........... *ahem* ...... but her business is threatened so she has to fight too Character Weapons Monsters Hub 1 akarrow.mdl - Projectile: Arrow from Archer Knight archer.mdl - Monster: Knight Archer. He shoots arrows. Nothing else. archerhd.mdl - Decapitated head of archer. Destructable. imp.mdl - Monster: Imp. Demonic winged little bugger Hub 2 Hub 3 Hub 4 Hub 5 Decorations flame1.mdl - A flame that's a fire and a flame. flame2.mdl - A flame that's a fire and a flame. flame.mdl - ... what the hell is a Quake torch doing here? Hub 1 - "Village" anglstat.mdl - Stone Angel statue, destructable. (Doesn't have to be an angel, Herexen never had any of those) bellring.mdl - A big bell that rings. bookclos.mdl - This is a closed book bookopen.mdl - This is an opened book bush1.mdl - G.W. Bush cart.mdl - A wooden cart for pulling crap from one house to another, it is movable and destructable cauldron.mdl - Cauldron of some sort, smoke comes out of this one. Destructable. cflmtrch.mdl - Animated flaming metal torch with fire in it. chair.mdl - This is a wooden chair. chest1.mdl - This is a treasure chest, probably has hair in it corps2.mdl - A dead basic man, face up. Stupid o<-< pose. Many skins. Has all limbs. Destructable. flag.mdl - Flag, that waves. WAVES. Hub 2 - "Mesozoic" Hub 3 - "Egypt" Hub 4 - "Romeric" athena.mdl - A topless marble woman. Destructable. caesar.mdl - A well-armored marble jerk. Destructable. lion.mdl - GET IN THE CAR ITS A MARBLE LION. Destructable. mars.mdl - A naked marble man with a sword. Has genitalia. Destructable. Hub 5 - "Castle" king.mdl - A stone statue of a really big and awesome looking king. Destructable. Items bag.mdl - A pack of dropped items from a dead player. Artifacts a_blast.mdl - Disc of Repulsion a_cube.mdl - The floaty cube that floats around you and shoots things because you're lazy. a_glyph.mdl - Glyph of the ancients, it's sort of like hexen's flechette but annoyingly explosively powerful. a_haste.mdl - Boots with wings on them, they make you run really fast a_hboost.mdl - Quartz flask, you drink this for health when you want to a_invinc.mdl - Icon of invincibility, it makes you invincible, it's stupid don't put this in maps it's a game breaker. a_invis.mdl - This item makes you invisible a_mboost.mdl - This boosts up your mana to the fullest a_poly.mdl - Polymorph, turns enemies into little wilderbeest a_shbost.mdl - Mystic Urn, it's a lazy recovery crap item that gives you a second life after you die. a_summon.mdl - This item summons HUGE IMPS a_telprt.mdl - This item teleports you when you just want to GET OUTTA THERE a_tome.mdl - This item powers up your weapons like they're over 9000. a_torch.mdl - Lights up around you. Useful if you suck at seeing in the dark. cube.mdl - The annoying cube in use. glyph.mdl - I hate this item. It does wacky things. A unique function for each class Puzzles who cares To be identified / Really Low Priority balbolt.mdl - Ballista bolt, shot from a enemy or player controlled ballista ballista.mdl - Controllable Ballista!! The most retarded addition to the series. ball.mdl - Effect: A blue starry plane of some sort. barrel.mdl - A barrel. It either has nothing, contains stuff or explodes. A creative block's best friend. booberry.mdl - some ghosty brains.mdl - A plane gib splat of brains. This happens when a golem smacks your face against a wall. It's cool. cattest.mdl - CATAPULT!!! Flings stuff including players. The most greatest addition to the series. clshard1.mdl - a shard of some crap clshard2.mdl - a shard of some crap clshard3.mdl - a shard of some crap clshard4.mdl - a shard of some crap clthchk1.mdl - gib chunk of cloth clthchk2.mdl - gib chunk of cloth clthchk3.mdl - gib chunk of cloth drgnball.mdl - A DRAGON BALL well it's a fireball dthball.mdl - item_deathball? Well it's some sort of black lava ball, probably from crusader meteor thing fireball.mdl - imp fireball flaming.mdl - Projectile: Flaming arrow. flesh1.mdl - fleshy gib! flesh2.mdl - fleshy gib! flesh3.mdl - fleshy gib! hay1.mdl - hay it's hay hay2.mdl - hay it's hay hay3.mdl - hay it's hay gemlight.mdl - a gem of light